


be sure to wear some flowers in your hair

by fatalesam (samej)



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Other, Pining, explained in notes, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalesam
Summary: Look, it’s not that Marcus is, like, jealous. He just worries about his best friend’s health.





	be sure to wear some flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "San Francisco (be sure to wear flowers in your hair)", a song by Scott McKenzie included in the [official playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ubiloud/playlist/27xzDrblwsAsOBSurmUkbZ?si=z2dVHxAYSoCosL40YEXPSQ).
> 
> Spoilers almost to the end of the game (but not the end). Written in English, which is not my mother tongue, hope there is no major mistake...
> 
> Some notes on the "Other": I see Wrench as not exactly binary, but doesn't mind to be called by "he" like in the game, and doesn't have disphoria, even if Marcus thinks he could. I didn't want to make this a fic centered in that, but also couldn't ignore it.

Look, it’s not that Marcus is, like, jealous. He just worries about his best friend’s health.

“You really have to eat something different from those donuts, you know? She’s not going to marry you because you dump all your money into the cafe she works in”.

“Hey, don’t be an ass”, says Sitara, as she passes to the 3D printer.

Wrench and Marcus are in the workshop. He is watching him hack his way into one of the worst troll forums in the world and it’s a work of art, really. They are going to be back by tomorrow but no one can blame him from enjoying this. 

“Come on, that shit’s processed as fuck, that can’t be good even if you are thin”. He pokes his sides and it’s rewarded with his real laugh besides the happy emojis that appear in his mask. 

He really would like to know how is his smile, though, the one time he has seen his face wasn’t specially cheerful.

“But, you know, it’s not about her. I really like donuts so, I like to have provisions to eat one anytime I’m hungry”.

“Look, I know”, says Marcus, “but you have to look after yourself, just a little, ok?”

“Oooooook, dad!”, says, the asshole, but Marcus let’s him off the hook.

He has to look after himself and if he doesn’t go so much to that damned cafe, well, Marcus is not going to complain.

*

He knows he is being a little unfair, because he is not his boyfriend, he is not A Thing with Wrench and he shouldn't be jealous because is stupid, after the waitress it’s going to be another hacker or someone he finds online or whatever. Even for him is a new situation, he knew theoretically he was bi (too many surprise boners watching Transporter series) but it has never been like that, this need that consumes him all. 

It started just when he met him, this low-key attraction that muted in something entirely different with evenings in Hackerspace and film watching and this 24/7 of having him on his ear, the horrendous puns and the laughs and the questions at anytime of the day. “Hey, Marcus, did you know the dinosaurs had feathers?” or “Hey, M, did you know that there are three pyramids that align perfectly with Orion's belt?” or “Hey, M, I’ve been looking at old memes and, do you remember _goatse_?”. It’s always something different and it’s always nice that he likes to share this small things with him. 

And it’s not a problem, usually, but Marcus could have been a little happier if he didn’t have to see him making literal heart eyes to that girl, really. 

*

So. If, and this is a big if, Marcus would like to test the waters with Wrench he has to do it _smooth_. Because if it doesn’t go as planned, he needs to know they can keep being friends. So it starts with a first Phase that is vaguely named something like “to court your best friend not letting him know you are courting him”. It’s not his best naming, he can admit, but it’s enough. 

“Hey, Wrench, do you want to grab something, and watch a Cyberdriver marathon?”

“Ah, I don’t know, M, is the sky BLUE? Is the night DARK? Is Dušan a FUCKING ASSHOLE?”

Marcus laughs. “Ok, ok, I get it. So, “he starts, and drops his voice a little, ”yours or mine?”

Little eggplants and peaches appear in his mask, showing off it’s new features, before going back to the usual x’s.

“Yours, better, because I’m afraid that health service is putting mine in quarantine.”

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

“Nope!”

Angelic emojis in the screen. Marcus is so fucking gone.

*

They finally decide to make something at home instead of take out because “really, Wrench, just a homemade meal a week, for your health” and they more or less are able to make some pasta. Wrench eats like he was ten pounds heavier and Marcus laughs.

“Where the hell do you hide that after eating, dammit. If it weren’t for the twenty hours a day I go hacking through the city I would be like a giant rolling ball.”

Wrench shrugs.

“I’ve been always like that, and always hungry for sugar, I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind to gain some weight, though.”

“Yeah?”, he says, around a mouthful of cheese directly from the bag. “Why?”

“That's gross, come on, gimme some too, yeah that's good, baby” he opens his mouth and Marcus throws cheese into it.” About, you know, it’s cold. Because I basically burn through all the fat”, he mutters, and then shoves his foot against Marcus’ leg and it’s frozen like the motherfucking Elsa. 

“Oh, fucker, you are ON”. 

He throws himself into Wrench and tries to tickle him and he loves how he laughs, distorted sound and all; the fight does not feel fair in the begining because Marcus is so much stronger, but Wrench moves like a weasel under his hands and he tries to pin him to the sofa.

The thing is: he doesn’t want to lose this. He can’t make the mistake of asking too much of Wrench because the idea of losing him, of losing anything in Dedsec is just too dangerous, too risky. He has never feel at home until he met them, he was almost always alone and now he is not, and that’s what’s important, here. And this should be enough, he thinks, having him like this.

Marcus ends up under Wrench, in the end, because the fucker finds out the exact point in his knee that tickles _like hell_ and he screams for surrender. Wrench makes as if there was a huge stadium cheering for him and Marcus says “I am going to kill you”. 

“Nah,” answers Wrench, “you love me too much to kill me”. 

Marcus feels as if Wrench could get into his chest and constrict his heart.

“Yeah” he says, softly, because he is a sucker. “Yeah, that I do”. 

“Awww, M, I love you too”, and just before he can process what is happening, he lowers his head and kisses him just in the cheek, moving his mask for a second, but it’s so close to his lips that his heart skip a beat. He is not able to see his face but for a moment there can hear his voice and still feels him in the skin, and under it. 

“Oh, em, gee, Marcus, are you blushing?”, and Marcus tries make him stop talking but he can’t stop the mask from broadcasting “you are the CUTEST HACKER IN TOWN”.

He is going to kill Wrench, so instead he takes him from the neck and lowers him down, kisses him soundly in the mask.

“Nah”, he says, nonchalantly, even if his heart is going to burst, “that place is already taken”.

Wrench fakes a faint, little exclamations and hearts circling in his screen. 

*

They fall asleep not long after that and Marcus wakes up to an alarm that it’s just too weird. Opens his eyes and is, of fucking course, Wrench’s mask, so Marcus just goes to the side and pushes the little button Wrench showed him not so long ago. A hand is suddenly over his and he smiles. 

“You know it’s not polite to touch people in his sleep?”

“Morning, sunshine. I’m sorry, but you were being _so loud_ and I am too sleepy.” The mask has moved a little and can see his smile, the lips, the skin. He thinks he could kiss him, right here, right now, half asleep and with their legs almost a knot. He sees how Wrench gulps and licks his lips, he is so, so still that there is nothing in the room that seems to be moving.

The fucking alarm in the mask goes again and it’s like waking up from a dream; Marcus moves away and Wrench leaves the sofa. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, make breakfast?”

Marcus doesn’t have the energy to protest.

*

He makes coffee and rescues some oreos from the cabinet because he may like Wrench but nothing can wake him up before his coffee (black, too much sugar; like him, Wrench says). He puts milk and sugar next to Wrench, who smells like his shower gel and it’s making his insides all fluffy, because he is a sap. Wrench is wearing nothing but his briefs, which is not helping to his horny side, to be honest.

He has the mask twisted so he can sip the coffee and eat. Marcus dips an oreo in Wrench’s cup.

“Hey, you have your own”

“Come on, Wrench, you know I like the coffee black but for dipping oreos is the worst. I made it, technically is mine.”

“I’m an anarchist, I don’t believe in your rules.”

“That’s not really how it goes, you know?”

“Don’t try to mansplain anarchism to me, you ass.”

They laugh and just like that, they are back to normal. Marcus sighs with relief.

*

There is another party and the night in the beach is hot, but Marcus doesn’t know if that can be used as an excuse for, one, the revealing outfit Wrench is sporting or, two, how warm is Marcus feeling in his own skin. Maybe the two are related, but Marcus really, really shouldn’t think about the Wrench and the modifications to the mask, the… top, for lack of a better word, it’s a leather top, with spikes, and the slim hips and the thin waist and he specially shouldn’t think about the almost-nothing-covering his ass and, really. 

Wrench was made just to torture him, didn’t he? 

“You are incapable of being subtle, you know?”

Sitara leans on his shoulder and he stops staring for a second. 

“I don’t have a clue of what you are talking about”.

Sitara laughs. 

“If Wrench doesn’t know already is because is Wrench, but you cannot fool me. You cannot even fool Josh, for God’s sake”. She passes him a beer. “So, why the long face?”.

“It’s just… I don’t know. Does he even like, you know”.

“Men?”, she smiles, “come on, Marcus, Wrench doesn’t even care for his own gender, he is not going to care about yours for a night”. 

“You know it doesn’t work like that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m not stupid. I know it’s not like that in everyone, but I do think is like that in Wrench. Look, what is worrying you? Josh? Me? We don’t care.”

Marcus asked him on the very beginning but Wrench said that he is ok with the “he” pronoun even if it’s just for convenience, but that but he wouldn’t mind any other; Wrench considers himself out of the usual classifications. Marcus is a little afraid of that, and has been reading a lot but there is just too much to be understood, he opted for stop trying to fit Wrench in a definition because, really, Wrench is Wrench and if he would have to relearn everything he knows about sex with him, well, Marcus wouldn’t mind. 

But the last part is the problem: a night. Marcus doesn’t want a night; well, he wants it but not _just a night_ , he wants the night and the morning after and wants to be able to kiss him all day long, because, once again, with feeling: he is a sap. 

“You know what Dedsec means to me, too”, Marcus says, tired from the conversation already. 

Sitara drinks, pensively. “You are not talking about a night, are you?”

Marcus looks at her starts to talk but he shuts up because Wrench is dancing and comes to him moving that tiny ass. “Look, I hacked the DJ, M!” and Marcus wants to kiss him, first, and put him down and eat him like no one has eaten him before, after that; because he is very fucking horny too.

*

They drink, and there are shots but hopefully no hallucinogens in them, and very, very late that night, almost morning, there is this girl talking to Wrench and something turns in his stomach. It’s not that he is flirting (and if he were, nothing would be wrong, because he is single) but there is this distaste of _what if_ that every day creeps into his mind and doesn’t let him breathe right. He goes, quietly, to a place that can’t be seen from the improvised dance floor, and looks at the sea; he is swaying a little but mostly is his mind the one who doesn’t rest.

Because, what if Wrench wanted this too? What if he doesn’t? What if Marcus says something and breaks up the group? What if Marcus says something and then _dies_? He knows that what they do is dangerous but specially Marcus it’s always outside there, and he has seen bullets so much close to his body than he would have liked and there is that time when Wrench was _kidnapped by the FBI_. 

But the thing is: he wants this. He wants Wrench. And maybe is the beer speaking but _maybe_ Wrench wants him back. Because Wrench dances with that girl and dances with Josh and Sitara and, even, dances with a reluctant Ray but he doesn’t take them all by the hand as he does with Marcus. He doesn’t call anyone else by pet names, which they have been doing since the beginning. 

Maybe he doesn’t want anything but he thinks, he wants to think, at least, that they could survive this. They have survived worse: police sirens and FBI and, for the moment, an asshole with a manbun, they have survived falls after breaking into a house and nights and days high on monster and activism and righteousness. 

They can survive this. 

* 

“My man, I was looking for you. I’ve bet that we can solve any circuit they put up in the next ten minutes.”

“Wrench, what the hell? I am so drunk I couldn’t probably make it out from a one-on-one, come on.”

He sits beside him, in the sand, and pokes him. He is wearing a flower crown, of course he is. “Yeah, but it’s going to be fun seeing us try, and I am bored, and you seemed sad, so. Let’s”. 

“I’m not sad. Why are you wearing a flower crown?”.

Wrench looks at him with little flowers in the screen but he lets it go. “I like flowers. And you _were_ getting maudlin all over the sand. You can’t lie to The Wrench, I know everything, come on.”

Wrench is smiling behind and on the screen of the mask and Marcus thinks, fuck it. Fuck the insecurities and fuck everything that’s not both of them, fuck Blume and, most of all, fuck society.

Marcus smiles, too.

“Yeah, you do?”. Wrench is close to him, their legs are touching, and throws an arm over Marcus. “Do you know what I want to do? Right now?”

“Is this a game? I’ve got three tries? Is this some Lord of the rings shit?”

Marcus laughs. “And I am the nerd?”

“Hey, Lord of the Rings is a masterpiece.”

“Yeah, it is. So, three tries.” Marcus says, and lies down in the sand. 

Wrench stays sat down, complaining that he is no Gollum, thank you very much, and sounding exactly as whining as Gollum, ironically. “Taking down Blume”, he says first.

“Right now, I don’t know or care about that _at all_.”

“So it’s something that is here, innit?” Wrench wonders, humming to himself. “Do you want to swim? Because I could be persuaded, really”.

Marcus laughs.

“Well, now you’ve say it, I want that too, but nope, that’s not what I was thinking about.”

Marcus looks at him, and Wrench looks back, both in the sand, the sounds of the party far from them. Marcus would like to see his face, and not only his reactions, which now apparently are two small circles. 

“I don’t know what you want, M, but I know what _I_ want.”

Marcus can feel himself getting warmer. “And what is it?”. 

The mask shuts down, blonde hair appears under it; after, Wrench’s face, insecure and soft. 

“You don’t have to take it out if you don’t want to, you know?”

He frowns and says, mockingly. “I can’t kiss you with the mask, Marcus.”, and he smiles like he cannot keep up with the façade and Marcus is going to kill him. “, don’t you know how this wor—”, Marcus doesn’t let him finish because Wrench is a jerk and kisses him, he whispers “come’ere, you fucker” and tastes as beer and something else he cannot identify, something sweet, maybe from the mocktails Josh’s uses to drink. 

The kiss is like everything with Wrench: intense and hot, hot, hot. The flowers drop to the sand, and no one cares; Wrench moves his hands under Marcus’ shirt, just a little, and opens his mouth and Marcus licks him all, inside and then outside and bites his jaw and under his ear and goes almost to the back and bites again, a little stronger. 

“Fuck, Marcus, don’t, I, fuck.”

And that _is_ coherent, yessir. He smiles and goes back to kissing his mouth, murmures “I fucking knew you’d like that” and keeps kissing him, he is hard as a rock but he is in no rush to make anything yet; he thinks they should talk about it, maybe? 

Wrench has other ideas, because he moans and climbs onto him and oh, god, he is going to die in a dirty beach in the bay. Then something _stabs_ him, and not in the good way.

“Jesus, Wrench, the spikes!”, and Wrench laughs. And then, before Marcus can say anything, takes the top out, just like that. 

Marcus is, indeed, dead in a dirty beach in the bay. 

“Come, on, M, you keep looking at me like that I’m going to come in my pants like a fucking teenager”, pants, and he moves the hips against his leg and, fuck, Marcus doesn’t know where to put his hands because the slim waist is there and the tattoed chest is there, waiting to be bitten. 

The party music goes up again and Marcus groans when he realizes he can listen to the people there. He wants this, but. You know. He wants this _right_. 

(Probably because he is a sap, as he has already establish in his mind).

“I want to make you come in your pants, really, really want to, but—”

“No, no buts, I don’t like the buts, well, I like _your_ butt but that’s not the point; what, Marcus, please don’t say anything like that you’re afraid to fuck our friendship because, listen, _that_ would fuck it up, so it’s a no solution each way.” 

“I… Do you like my butt?”

“Asshole”, but Wrench is not angry, he can see it now in his face, he is wary, a little, and he can still feel that he is horny, a lot.

“You like that too? Ok, ok, leave my phone; no, listen, is just, do you want to come home? I promise to make something tasty for you in the morning.” He doesn’t feel drunk anymore even if he sure is, he feels ecstatic. 

Wrench smiles again, almost shy, and puts on the mask. 

*

In the end, they don’t do anything more than kiss and fool around in Marcus’ bed, they are too sleepy and too drunk when they arrive home. They fall asleep just as always, but naked; Wrench as the small spoon with Marcus’ arm around his chest. He puts on the mask on the pillow, near, but not in his face, and Marcus kisses him in the nape of his neck, like a silent, he doesn’t know. A thank you, or something else entirely different. 

Something he can’t yet express but he can feel, very much so. 

*

The morning could be awkward but it’s Wrench so it’s not. He is with the mask on when Marcus wakes up, probably because there is too much sun; Marcus doesn’t mind, really, he likes Wrench in all the shapes that could take. “Good morning” , he says, and he kisses his neck, his shoulder blades, “is this ok?” and Wrench answers by taking his hand and moving to his crotch, Marcus lets out a shaky breath and bites him. “Do you want to know what I want to do now?” and Wrench nods.

Marcus whispers in his ear.

“Are you hungry?”

Wrench answers, “Always”. 

Marcus smiles, says “Yeah. Me too”, sits up and makes Wrench look down to the mattress, caressing his hair. He lets kisses in the way down on the spine, the lower back, his sides. 

He goes down, down and sit on his legs, each knee on a side, and puts his hands in his ass, still covering him with kisses and soft bites; spreads the cheeks and whispers, “is this ok?”, again, and the answer is a long list of “fuck” from Wrench, who is already moving under him. He goes down and licks, a long stride, and keeps it like that, he is so warm against his tongue and moves like a weasel under him, even as he tries to pin him down. He alternates long licks outside with hard stabs with the tongue inside and his cock is going to burst if Wrench keeps making those noises. It’s even better than he imagined.

“Too much?” he asks, hoping that it’s not. 

“No, yeah… I don’t really know. Please don’t stop.” Marcus doesn’t plan on it, really, and pulls him a little so he is on his knees, even if by the way they are shaking doesn’t seem like he is gonna hold. “Come on, Marcus, darling, I need to, I need to go or I am going to die. Please, please, please.”

“What do you want?”, he says, because it’s better if Wrench says it.

“Your hand, please, just, I just need your hand, I’m not gonna break”.

He passes his hand to the front without stopping at all, and moves it just a little, not enough to let him come; and Wrench groans and punches a little against the pillow.

Marcus, who is a very, very bad person, sneaks a finger with his tongue the next time he goes in and the reward is a cry that almost makes _him_ come. He feels Wrench’s fucking into his hand, fast, and soon he starts blubbering his name and insults and finally comes, thrashing the bed while everything in Marcus is focusing on him; mouth on his ass, hand on his warm crotch, the other one holding Wrench while he comes down from the orgasm. 

He gives him some time and goes up to hug him a little until he can breathe again, and then Wrench kisses hima and turns until he is looking up, opens his legs and Marcus wanted to wait a little but he can’t and goes on top of him, rubbing himself against Wrench’s stomach. He is gone, he almost came just looking at him so he needs just an embarrasing little time and he is coming and everything is mixing up where they are touching, his cum, and the sweat and doesn’t care. 

They stay like that for some time, and maybe they fall asleep again; suddenly Wrench’s stomach makes a sound and they start laughing like crazy.

He takes pity and says, “So, breakfast?”.

Wrench lets out “yeehaw” and little pans and waffles shine in his mask, mixed with hearts.

Marcus can work with that.

*


End file.
